With the development of mobile communications technologies, and in particular, with the popularization and application of smart phones and the use of all kinds of networking application software, the frequency of use of short messages has increased to a great extent. Meanwhile, the memory space of a mobile phone that is used for short messaging has also increased. As a result, the running efficiency of mobile phones is inevitably affected. In another aspect, when a user changes a mobile phone or a mobile phone is faulty, the user is confronted with security problems, such as the loss of short messages previously saved on the phone, or the unintended disclosure of private messages Therefore, short message backup and synchronization of a mobile phone has become an important concern in the industry.
In the prior art, a short message backup method mainly involves installing a PC software suite matched with a mobile phone system in a computer, connecting the mobile phone to the computer through a data line, and later, running the software suite on the PC to implement short message backup and recovery of the mobile phone.
However, in an existing short message backup manner, the short message backup and recovery can be implemented only through cooperation of the computer, the data line, and the PC software suite. In addition, the PC software suite is bound to a system platform of the mobile phone. Therefore, an actual backup and recovery operation is complex, and once an operation has completed, the backed up short messages are stored in the computer, where data reliability cannot be ensured. At the same time, under the existing situation, not all mobile phones have a matched PC suite to perform short message backup; therefore, compatibility of existing short message backup functions is poor, and short message backup can be performed only for a mobile phone having a specific model.